


Her Ally

by WolfieReads



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Just your average love life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieReads/pseuds/WolfieReads
Summary: So, Blake's on a boat going choo-choo to Menagerie. And runs into a certain someone.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Her Ally

**Author's Note:**

> I am so hyped up on the ship to Blacksun I can hardly wait for it to start sailing! I hope you guys feel so as well!

Blake pulled the bow out of her hair and gazed at the yellow sunset. Her curly black hair waved in the wind as the ship sailed across the glassy water of the sea. Blake looked down at the black ribbon that covered her cat ears. She wore that bow to hide who she really was. Blake knew that she should accept who she was. She was a Faunus, member of Team RWBY. Well, former member would be more accurate. After Beacon fell, and Adam attacked Yang, she ran. She ran and ran, and hopped on this ship to her hometown. "I'm not going to hide who I am anymore." she said aloud, holding out her ribbon over the edge of the boat. Blake took one last look at the black ribbon, and let it go. She watched it sail away in the breeze out into the ocean. Blake took a deep breath and turned around, leaning against the railing. She watched a couple walk past her, making cute remarks to each other, reminding her just how much she missed the person she loved, Yang. Blake felt a tear trickle down her cheek. If only she had stayed to help her, if only she hadn't run away, if only she had another instinct than to run away...Maybe she would have been able to save Yang from getting hurt. Blake was covered by an ocean of sadness and sank to her knees and cried. She cried for Beacon, she cried for Ruby's friend, Penny, she cried for Pyrrha, and she cried for all those innocent people and faunus who were killed in the Grimm attack. And she cried for mostly Yang and what Adam did to her. She was just about to cry for herself when a shadow covered her and a hand rested on her shoulder.

  
On instinct, she kicked the person's leg and flung herself out of reach of the person, drawing out her weapon and pointing it at them. She realized the person was a faunus, due to the yellow monkey tail that looked very familiar. She saw the spiky yellow hair and immediately regretted her move of defense. "OW! what was that for?!" his familiar voice filled Blake's heart with joy. "Sun!" Blake ran over and hugged him, grateful for someone she knew to be there with her on the voyage she was gonna make alone. "You're gonna apologize for the kick and pointing your weapon at me, right?" Sun hugged her back. Blake pulled away and smiled apologetically at him. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else!" Sun looked at her confused. "Like who?" he asked. Blake looked at his leg, ignoring the question. "Is your leg okay? I know I kicked it hard." Sun nodded. "It's fine. But who else did you think I was?" Sun asked again, obviously desperate for an answer. Blake wasn't going to give him one. "Why are you here?" she asked him. Sun scratched his head and looked away. "Uh...I saw you hop on to the boat so I kind of followed." Sun smiled at her. "I mean, a voyage on your own is kind of dangerous." Blake snorted. "What do you know about me? I can protect myself, thank you." Sun looked at her. "You were hunched in a ball crying. you call that protecting yourself? someone could have easily killed or hurt you." Blake looked away, her face red. "Sh-shut up." Sun laughed. "It's okay to cry, Blake. Why were you crying? please. I'm here for you." Sun embraced Blake in a hug.

  
Blake felt like this was the kind of hug a boyfriend would do to his girlfriend, and she felt the awkwardness as if Yang were right in front of her. Blake pulled away and realized her cheeks were burning. Why was she feeling her cheeks burn if she didn't have feelings for him? Or maybe it was her brain telling her she doesn't like Sun. Maybe her body had other plans. "Blake? Your face is really red, are you okay? Do you need any water?" Blake shook her head. "I-I'm fine." Sun still walked over to her, and felt her forehead. "What are you doing?!" Blake asked sharply. Sun stepped back, hurt. "I'm just trying to help you." Blake shoved him farther away, her whole face burning an she felt extremely uncomfortable. "Then stop helping me!" Blake took off down the boat, though she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. She just wanted to get away from him. "Blake? Blake! Come back! Please!" Blake ignored him and took a sharp left into the cabin of the boat. She spun around and slammed the door shut, startling the passengers inside. "Sorry!" she yelled and took a seat quickly by a group.

  
She looked at them apologetically, then found they looked very familiar. There were 3 humans and one rabbit-eared fannus. One of the 3 humans was a girl with fashionable clothing and a black beret on top of her short, mocha-colored hair. She wore designer sunglasses and Blake suddenly recognized Coco from team CFVY. And if that was Coco, then everyone else must be from team CFVY as well! Blake recognized the tall guy as Yatsuhashi, the red-haired guy as Fox, and the rabbit-eared fannus as Velvet! Coco lowered her sunglasses and looked at Blake, surprised. "Are you Blake Belladonna? From team RWBY? Where is your team? Why are you here?" Velvet looked at Blake from across the table curiously, her long brown hair swishing over her shoulder. " _Blake?_ " Velvet's heavy accent reminded Blake of how much she missed her. "What are _you_ doing here?" Blake let out a nervous laugh. "I should be asking _you the same thing_!"

  
 _Blake? I'm not the voice in your head, well, yes, I am but not in the ways that you are thinking. It's me, Fox._ Blake Inhaled deeply. _Fox?! What are you doing in my head?_

  
_Talking to you- obviously._

  
_okay, I know that, buy why?_

  
_Because. Oh, someone's here-they're looking for you._

  
Blake saw Fox tense up and looked around nervously. Then she saw the blonde hair in the window and sighed. "I have to go, but it was nice seeing you guys again." She saw them give her a thumbs-up. "Go get 'em, man-killer!" Velvet smiled confidently. "Of course. Got it!" Blake responded and headed out the door-right into Sun. Honestly, what was with her and being attracted to blondes? Her face went red and she looked away. "Fine- you can come with me to Menagerie. But don't try anything on me- _or my parents._ "  
Sun gave her a goofy grin. "Me? Try anything? Pfft-NAH! But you are more than welcome to try _everything_ on _me_ " he smiled and drew closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders so she was looking directly into is eyes. She couldn't help it, a wave of heat washed over her cheeks. Sun cocked an eyebrow and stared at her. Then his face brightened and he stepped away, beaming.

  
"YES! YES, I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU HAS FEELS! AHAHAHA!!!" He pumped his fists in the air like a toddler who was super happy and ran over to Blake. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, hard. Mashing his lips on hers and melting it into a passionate, more pleasurable one. Blake didn't know what to do. She loved it, and every worry seemed to drift from her mind. She pressed in, slowly moving her arms around his neck. She loved everything about it. Blake closed her eyes and let the arms around her body take her away.

  
Before she knew it-they were at Menagerie.


End file.
